Scion's Nightmare
by Mitora
Summary: Scion may be a heir of the warrior god, Saizou, but even he is not immune to wicked being's possesing powers. WARNING: Yaoi contnent (Scion/Ture) and twisted images.


****

Scion's Nightmare

by Mitora

(mitora@mail.hongkong.com)

(mitora@hkem.com)

---

Rudra no Hihou / Rudra's Treasure is trademark of Squaresoft and CROWD inc.

---

A full moon lights the night sky above a inn in the city of Vlad, near the Kryunu dynasty. There are no clouds to obstruct its radiant beauty. The night is quiet, peaceful. Not even the usual sounds of crickets or bullfrogs can be heard. 

Bright moonlight streams through an open window as the noble swordsman, Scion, tosses and turns in fitful sleep, a sheen of perspiration covering his bare skin. For the past three nights, he has had the same recurring nightmare. Tonight, however, will be different. Tonight, his nightmare will become horrible reality.......

"W-Where am I??"

Scion looks around at the barren landscape. It seems to be a desert, yet the sand is blood red. Barefoot and only wearing a G-string, he can feel the heat rising from the desert floor. A cold, bitter wind howls, blowing through his shoulder length, blonde hair and biting into his bare, muscular chest. The wind feels harsh, and yet.....sensual?.......as it caresses his body. The sky is dark and gloomy. There are no stars shining, yet Scion notices a red glow in the golden sky. Looking in that direction, he sees mountains, off in the distance. Mountains......on fire?

"SHIT. What going on?....... Gomora?.......... Saizou??..........Who ever you are, show yourself!!"

"We are right here......."

Spinning around, Scion's eyes snapped open as he turned his head to see his friends and party members: Doug, Ramyleth, Ture, Mira and Foxy standing behind him.

"Guys! Damn, am I glad to see you!" Scion smiles as he walks towards them.

"Too bad the feeling is not very mutual, young one.....", sneers Ramyleth, the chief of the Danan mystics.

"Yeah, Scion dear....", adds Foxy, the adventurer woman that saved Scion from the power crazed giant, Sult, on the Kyojin Giant's Temple. "You don't really think we are going to _help_ you after all you have done, _do _you?" Foxy crossed her legs and gave Scion a cold look.

"What...?? But, Foxy, I......"

Scion tries to approach his girlfriend, but is blocked by Ture and Doug.

"Back off. You have scarred her enough!" says Mira, her voice cold and hard as lead.

"Yes, I really think it would be in your own best interest to remove yourself from the vicinity......" adds Doug. Scion's un-patched eye widdens in great shock.

"Come on, guys! Please get over this farce! I explained it all to you, remember?" 

"Oh, yeah, we remember, bro. We remember _all_ of your stupid little lies. But, basically, what it always comes down to is your own pathetic weakness!", growls Ture, disgust and sarcasm dripping from every word.

"What?!?", cries Scion, looking around the room frantically. Then Scion pulls his sabre out, noticing something suspicious about the whole scene.

"Oh, we mean it, SEXY. Show him, Ture. WHOOP ASS ON HIM!" sneers Foxy, noticing Scion charging Ture, brandishing his wire sharp sabre. Suddenly, a Wind element mantra from Ture lands Scion on the ground. For a second, everything is a blurry, but when his vision clears Scion sees his five friends staring down at him, smiling wickedly.

"We should've done this months ago......", says Mira.

"Yeah, if it was not for me and Foxy, you would've been killed by Sult a long time ago....", adds Doug, looking rather sleepy-eyed.

"Not to mention how many times we've saved you from yourself .....". As Ramyleth speaks, Scion realizes he is surrounded now by a Crystal wall, with prisms shining every colour of the rainbow.

"And how did you pay us back? By taking over everything, making us look stupid, destroying everything in your path like a typhoon......", Ture sneers coldly.

".....and handing me over to a demon, making me become a mindless zombie until a priestess with a Holy Jade stone had to help me!", yells Foxy as she starts to flip her middle finger off to Scion in anger. "You are useless! Fuck off Scion!"

The crystals formed around Scion's face, leaving him in total blurryness as he listens to his friends' evil laughter. It is only when he hears the sound of mining tools hitting the hard crystals that he realizes his friends are trying to impale him, blood coming out of his body. Panicking, he begins to shake around violently, trying to get the crystals off and the tools away from him.

"Guys, STOP THIS! Don't do this! I am soooooo sorry! Don't leave me here! Come back! I'm sorry........" Suddenly, Scion's eyes snap open.

"GRRRRRRRRRRAH!"

Scion bolts upright in his bed, sweat pouring down his face, eye patch and chest. His sheet and pillowcase is soaked from perspiration, as are his white boxer-briefs. Hazily, he looks up at his clock, hyper venalating.

"Oh, man.....What a nightmare.....", Scion muttered, rubbing his temples. Throwing off the sheet, he heads for the nearby bathroom. Reaching the sink, he turns on the cold water and throws some on his face. As he opens his eyes, he stares at his tired, gaunt expression.

"Boy, I look like Hell.....", he says to himself. "What a horrible night....."

"This is only the begining of things to come!" 

".....THE HELL...? Who's there...??"

"Silence Humanoid." Scion was boiling over with rage, shaking his fists at the mirror.

"Damn it! I'm sick of your games, whoever you are! Show yourself or else....!!", Scion yells, slamming his fist against the mirror. The only answer he receives is an evil, demonic laugh and blood dripping down his knuckles...........

Meanwhile, in the Kyojin Giant's Temple, Ture is practicing his mantra that he learned from the wise new Danan mystic chief, Osiris. It was unknown to him about what happened to Ramyleth. He was missing and was either pressumed Dead or in another world.

"Ho ho ho ho!!! Excellent, Ture! Let's break for today, and start again next week. You did well, my child!"

"Thanks, Master!", replies Ture, kneeling to his great master and father figure. As Ture steps out of the room, he lifted his towel, traveling sack and heads to a hot-spring deep in the calm, tranquil woods. Anticipating some relaxing "down time" before his he studies more Mantra, Ture takes off all his garments and slips in to the warm fine water. As he watches the warm bubbles float to the surface of the water, Scion suddenly appeared right behind him.

"Hi Ture." Scion said in a groggy voice. Ture slightly jumped in utter surprise, thinking that he was alone.

"YAH! Scion, don't EVER scare me like that!"

For a minute, Ture isn't sure he's seeing correctly. The man looked like his companion Scion, but it's weak, tired. And Ture could swear that Scion looked tinged with more than a little....fear?

"Scion? Is that you?"

"Yeah, man, it's me......."

"You look _awful_, bro....."

"Sorry. I....I have not been sleeping too well. Seems like I might as well never sleep again!"

"Scion, what's wrong? What's hapening?", asks Ture, feeling greatly concerned. Scion did not wear his eyepatch, exposing his sacred "Life Jade" where his right eye used to be. He was also quite pale, with colour around his eyes.

"Errrrr, Ture.....I hate to ask you this, but........can you PLEASE keep me company? I........I think I am going mad!"

Ture freezes. He befriended Scion and Foxy after they saved him from being imprisoned in a temple by the wicked Kyojin giant , Sult. Yet, Ture has never heard Scion's voice crack with such desperation before. To Ture, Scion seemed brave and fearless, he never seen him become so frightened. If Scion was this petrified, then Ture knows he has no choice.

"Very well Scion. I won't leave you be" Ture said, smiling.

"Ohhhh, thank you so much Ture! I knew you could help me out." Scion says as Ture gotten himself out of the hot spring, dried himself off and got dressed again. Ture then sees Osiris wandering around by himself.

"Osiris, this is an emergency! I think I won't becoming back for a while, Scion is in great desperation!" Osiris started to think about it for a bit, and then, looked at Ture, smiling. 

"Okay Ture!" Osiris responded. "I need to learn more from the Mantra mistresses anyways."

"Thank you." Ture whispered as he got ready to leave.

Hours later, Ture and Scion decided to share a room at the Vlad inn at the Kryunu dynasty, holding Scion in his arms.

__

"Don't worry Scion. Everything will be okay." Ture whispered as quietly as he could to Scion.

"Thanks Ture. I just hope everything is okay......"

As tears begin to well up in his eyes, the destined Rudra-to-be feels the pain and death of his old friends, Rosdam and Hui all over again, as if just the thought of him has ripped open a recently healed wound.

__

"It haunts me still...." Scion groaned. "Rosdam and Hui's death, the floating continent of Lien crashing, Foxy becoming a zombie and....OH GOD! HAVING TO GO TO THE NETHERWORLD ONE DAY!"

I am one of the warriors whom carries a sacred Jade, in order for the semi-divine humanoids to become a Rudra. The only others I have seen was a theif at the Toula temple, a priestess on a cruise to Delphi Mountain and a mysterious blue-haired Sorceror at the netherworld one day.

__

"I just cannot get over it! I cannot believe we smited the aging Rudra and we are to become Rudra ourselves one day.....What is the meaning of this? And Ramyleth is now assimilated with the sacred flying ark....."

Scion suddenly notices his hand clenching unbidden into a fist.

__

"Easy, man. There'll be another time to settle things with this mysterious creature. Thank God everyone he knows id safe on Dai-Chi and in their villages. If anything happened to them, too, I would, I would ........"

Scion started to feel some horrible feelings within his body and started to embrace Ture harder.

Scion was standing alone in the old throne room of the ancient Rudra hero, Mitora.. He watches as the goddess descends the steps and approaches him. He tries to pull out his sword, to attack, but he cannot.

"Aahhhhh, Scion, the chosen one........", smiles Mitora. "How nice it is to have you back by my side......"

Scion's eye followed the wave of her lithe hand. Standing behind her in the shadows are a compliment of monsters. Sodom, Sult, Abiliger, Lazm and to Scion's surprised, his father, Thales........they're **all **there. Then, the group parts, and the fiercest of them steps into the light. Scion feels his stomach becoming queasy as Houzhen in his perfect Rudra form emerges from the crowd

._---_

"Hello Scion!" Houzhen chuckles, his new hideous body towering over the nervous swordsman. "We always knew you'd be back with us....."

"No, no, NOOOOOOO!" Scion thought to himself nervously. "Lust leave me the hell alone!"

"Come, Scion. Let us give you your first order as our new slave........" says Houzhen as he places his arm around Scion's armored shoulders and directs him to another chamber.

"Don't touch me! You are making me feel ill!"his mind screams. But, although Scion tries to fight, he is astonished as his body ignores his commands and follows Mitora, Houzhen and Thales into the next room. There, he sees three forms tied to huge stone pillars. As he gets closer, Scion is horrified to discover that the three forms are actually Surlent, Riza and Dune. As they struggle againt the chains biding them, their old armor and garments hanging off them in tatters, the three destined warriors look up and see their former leader standing before them.

"Sc...Scion, is that you........?", whispers Surlent helplessly through swollen, half-closed eyes, blood running from cuts on his face and chest.

"Scion.....help us.......please......", begs Riza. Even tied, her left leg seems to be hanging in a way that humanoid bodies were never intended to bend.

"Scion, please......fight them.........Don't.......do this.......to us.......". the blackened eyes of Dune are pleading, as if he knows what is to come...........

"Silence!", bellows Thales. "Scion belongs to us, now!"

Lasm walks up to Dune and smacks him across the face, sending blood flying. Then, he walks over to Scion and hands him the Sword of Yin. Scion watches as his own hand reaches out and accepts the weapon without hesitation.

"Now, SALVE, fulfill your destiny! Finish them!"

"NO!" Scion's mind screams as his body walks over to the three captives. He feels the corners of his mouth curl up into a wicked grin as his arms raise the Sword of Darkness high over his head. His "Life Jade" beneath his patch started to glow a blood red.

__

"Oh, Christ.......Guys, I'm so sorry....I'm so sorry......Please forgive me......." 

With one last look at his former friends, Scion feels the weight of the gigantic sword in his hands as his arms bring it down in one smooth motion.......

**__**

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

"Scion?!? Scion, OPEN YOUR EYES!"

"No! No!....NOOOO....?!? Ture......??"

Tommy opens his eyes to see the concerned facial expression Ture gave to him, his strong hands on Scion's shoulders, shaking him.

"Oh Ture, Oh Ture!" cried Scion, tightly hugging Ture.

"You okay, Scion?", asks Ture. He can easily see the terror in Scion's left eye, the Jade flashing in his right eye socket, and the sheen of sweat covering his body.

"Oh, man.......You have no idea how glad I am to see you, Ture............It **is**really you, right?"

"'Course it is. Man! That must've been some nightmare you were havin'!"

"Oh, yes, yes , it was the worst one yet! Mitora and even Sult......" Ture's jaw dropped as Scion kept telling him of his nightmarish visions. Even after all this time, the two of them are still able to read each other perfectly. He follows his friend's eyes to the door of the room where the Inn manager is standing, arms folded across his chest.

"Please don't leave me Ture." Scion whispers nervously. Ture pats him on the shoulders, calming him down.

"Don't worry Scion. I'll be here." The Inn manager gave Scion a weird look.

"Oh, uh........hi.", says Scion quietly with a sheepish grin. He suddenly feels very embarrassed.

"The manager was nice enough to let me in when I heard you yelling.", explains Ture.

"Hmph! Didn't give me much choice, did you, Mr. Kyojin? It was either that or you were about to break the damn door in with your immense strength!", replies the manager, obviously annoyed.

Scion looks at Ture and grins. Ture responds by shrugging his shoulders and sheepishly grinning back at him.

"Well, thanks for letting him in, sir. I'll be okay, now."

The older man studies the two of them intently for a moment. It's obvious there's something going on here that they don't want him to know about. The long-haired one is sitting up in bed, obviously nude from the view he received when he opened the door, hanging onto the other's arm for dear life. The other one, sitting so casually on the bed next to him, looks to be one of those model-types, what with the muscles and earring and all.......

"Aahhhhhh.........I get it," he says. "Well, just so you guys know, I don't care _what _you two do in here when you're alone, long as you don't wreck the room, understand?I try to be open-minded about these things, unlike some folks around here, but I don't go for none o' that leather 'n chain stuff, okay?"

"Eh.....what do you mean?" Ture stuttered nervously.

"Now, now, don't you fellows worry; it's our secret. I'll let your friend stay the night, but if it's more than that, he's going have to get his own room, okay? I'll see you two in the morning. Have fun!" 

With that, the old man closes and locks the door. Two seconds later, Scion and Ture look at each other and begin laughing hysterically, both of them falling off the bed and onto the floor.

Later, Scion has put on a pair of short jeans, barefoot and exposing his bare chest as he is sitting on his bed flipping through the TV channels when Ture emerges from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist as he dries his pink hair.

"Feel better?", asks Scion.

"Yeah, I feel refreshed", replies Ture, smiling. Letting the towel drop from his head onto his shoulder, he stands with both hands on his hips, regarding Scion with obvious concern. "How about you....?"

"Eh, I am okay........I guess........." Ture sits next to Scion and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, Scion, I appreciate you letting me get cleaned up after I have came with you, but you called me here for a reason. You've got to talk to me, please. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on......"

Shutting off the TV and dropping the remote onto the bed, Scion turns to face Ture bringing his knees up protectively against his chest and looking rather nervous.

"It will be okay Scion. Just tell me and things will be better. You can not repress yourself like this!" Ture pled to Scion, feeling even more worried. "Scion, you told me on the phone that you thought you were losing your mind. What's that about?"

"It's true, IT'S TRUE. I do not why...or how....but I think I'm.....going crazy.........", replies Tommy, his voice quivering with emotion. "For weeks now, I've been having these dreams.....Dreams about Mitora, Houzhen, the Rudras, and......THE HEROES I HAVE JOINED TO DESTROY THE CYCLE OF DESTRUCTION AND RESSURECTION!."

Ture notices the pain in his friend's eyes at that last part.

"You mean, the others that were chosen by the sacred Jades?" Scion nods and buries his face in his muscular arms that are now folded across his knees. Never before has Ture seen him like this. It was scaring the Hell out of him.

"But, Scion.........it was months since you have destroyed the cycle of destruction and ressurection. Why would you be having these dreams now?"

"That's just it; I don't know! Ture, you remember me telling you about the nightmares I used to have? You know, the one about me being brainwashed by and unknown force and losing my mind?"

"I don't remember, but it sounds horrible." Ture responded, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, the ones I've been having lately are ten times as bad! They're so damn real! And the one I was having when you came in tonight was the worst one yet! I JUST CAN NOT STAND IT!"

Scion looks up at Ture, the tears in his eyes glistening in the lamplight. Never in his life has Scion seen Ture cry in his life, or at least he did not think of a giant warrior to break out into tears. 

"Ture......uhhhhhhhhh...., I killed them..........I killed them, and I _enjoyed_ it!"

Suddenly, the emotional strain of the past few weeks catching up to him, Scion breaks down and clutches Ture's shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably. Ture quickly draws his friend into a tight, comforting hug and then, lifting Scion into his arms and cradling him as a father would cradle a son.

"It's okay Scion. We will make it through. Besides, you are a Rudra-to-Be, right?"

"True." sighed Scion. As Scion struggles to compose himself, he is suddenly aware of the feel of Ture's bare flesh against his own. The warmth from his friend's hot shower still radiates off the tan skin, and Scion can see the tiny drops of water slowly running down the muscular arm that protectively enfolds him. Then, he feels the movement of Ture's immense chest and bicep as he gently tightens his arm around Scion's neck and shoulders. A slow burning begins to fill his entire body, rising steadily from his groin. His breathing becomes heavier, and fantasies long-since buried begin to fill his mind. 

"God, he feels so good........" thinks Scion. "So strong, so warm......"

His thoughts are interrupted as Ture grasps his shoulders and gently pushes him back, concern evident in his deep hazel eyes.

"You okay?"

"Heh heh, truthfully, I feel kind of wimpy, breaking down like that.....", Scion replies, grinning ruefully as he wipes the tears from his "Life Jade" eye and his regular eye.

"Hey, don't worry about it. With all you've been goin' through, I'm surprised you lasted _this_ long! Just promise me you'll hang in there until we figure this all out, okay? Just because you cry does not mean you are weak. In fact, strong people do cry, repressed people and zombies don't!" Ture grins.

Scion cannot help but notice the movements of Ture's muscles as he wipes away the stray drops of water that have fallen on his shoulders and chest. He also realizes how sexy Ture's lopsided smile is.

"Whoa shit.....What am I _thinking_???" Tommy wonders. "I don't even know if Ture is into guys.......Besides, he's my best friend.....But oh dear, he's so hot!" With a slight cough, Scion straightens up and shifts slightly away from the half-naked giant sitting next to him. 

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you acting so weird?" asks Ture, placing a strong hand on Scion's shoulder. A shiver suddenly runs down his spine. Scion's eye catches a drop of water running from Ture's neck down and over his left shoulder, then continue down over the hard mound of his chest and slide onto his left nipple. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm okay....." Scion laughs. Noticing Scion's sudden change, Ture begins to worry that another "attack" is coming on. He has to think of a way to distract his friend. In one fluid motion, Ture hops off the bed, swings his Tunic off his shoulders and snaps it at Scion, hitting his midsection.

"Hey!", cries Scion. "What's that for?"

"What's the matter? Lost your reflexes?" Ture laughs. Scion just looked confused.

"Ugh, Ture, I'm not really in the mood for..." 

Another snap of the garments, hitting Scion's muscular chest.

"Ture, STOP IT, NOW!!!...."

Once again, the garments stings his abs, Ture smiling and laughing all the while. 

"Okay, that's it!" Scion smiles, and leaps off the bed, tackling his friend.

"Hey!"laughs Tureas he feels Scion grab him around the waist and shove him to the floor. The two of them roll back and forth, both trying to pin the other.

At one point, Scion grabs Ture in a headlock, his strong bicep pressing into the side of his head. Ture opens his eyes to see his friend's smooth, strong chest against his face, his quarter-sized nipple only inches from his mouth. His mind racing, he wonders what it would be like to run his tongue over that soft, tan flesh. For a moment, he licks his lips, his tongue barely missing Scion's nipple.

"No, I've gotta stop this!" Scion thought nervously. "What if someone catches us?"

Then, a slight movement below him catches his eye and he glances down to watch the tunic come loose and slide down Ture's thigh, leaving him part naked. 

"Uhh, Ture....", he says through clenched teeth from his friend's hold around his throat, "......your clothing......"

Ture laughs. "Yeah, so what? You've seen me nude before. You're just trying to make me let you go, that's all. Well, sorry, but it's not going work. Now, give in?"

Scion started to blush at the idea of Ture exposing himself AGAIN! But, then, Scion thought, maybe, just maybe, his friend was actually enjoying this wrestling match a little more than he let on.......

Suddenly shifting his weight, Ture catches Scion off guard and flips him backwards. The two of them come crashing down onto the carpeted floor, Scion grimacing slightly as his broad shoulders take the impact. Ture instinctively twists before the impact, landing with his chest against Scion's. Immediately, Scion grabs Ture's wrists and stretches them above the head.

"Hah! Gotcha!", Ture cries triumphantly.

"Not yet, you don't....", Scion says through gritted teeth.

Ture was quite powerful, but he was going easy on Scion, due to the height difference of the Kyojin Giants and Humanoids. After numerous attempts, the Giant's arms finally relax. His chest is heaving, and tiny droplets of sweat run down the perfect muscles. Suddenly, Scion finds himself disappointed that Ture has stopped struggling against him. He had never realized before just how great it feels to have the strong, hard and sexy body of Ture against him.......

Both of the men stopped wrestling and started to hop into bed together. Scion looks into his friend's deep, hazel eyes and a wave of desire comes over him. He looks at the strong, gigantic shoulders and biceps......his tanned, heaving chest.....He feels the tight six-pack abs against his own smooth, muscular body. It felt quite wonderous.

"Okay, okay.....I give, man! Now, let me up.....", Ture says. He feels Jason's feet next to his own and slightly adjusts his foot so that their toes rub together. When he "accidentally" runs his toes along the bottom of Jason's foot, he can feel a slight shudder run through his friend's entire body. He's almost sure now.....

"Hey, Scion....You hear me? I give up, bro!"

"Damn!", thinks Scion. "I'm not imagining things! Ture really loves being in bed with me."

Suddenly, Ture grins and stares straight into his captive's eyes.

"You're not goin' anywhere, Scion......"

"What...? Ture, what's goin' on?"

"Scion, I may be wrong about this, but I don't think I am.......I......I want you, bro.......Right here, right now. And I think you want me, too......"

"What...?? Uh....I don't know what to say...." Scion stuttered interrupted as Ture covers his mouth with his own in a deep, passionate kiss. As Ture slips his soft tongue into Scion's mouth and begins exploring his mouth and throat, Scion closes his eyes and embraces the Giant tightly.

His eyes closed, the men cuddled closer and closer to each other. As his tongue slides against Scion's tongue's, he felt Scion caressing him. He's gone too far to turn back now. All the years of admiration and lust come bubbling to the surface, and Ture feels consumed with an almost animal lust for his former leader. Two minutes ago, he was sure Scion wanted this, too. And this wish came true for the both of them.

Finally, the couple's mouths parted, but continues to hold each other tightly. Scion is breathing rapidly, trying to catch his breath. His chest is heaving and sweaty as he stares in surprise at Ture.

"Ha ha, ha, HA HA HA! That was great Ture" Scion cried out in excitement. He would never have known how far Ture could go.

"Ahhhh, DAMMIT! I want you, Scion!......I want you so bad......!."

"Ture, shhhhh!" Scion whispers. "Someone might hear us and we may be separated!

"Don't worry so much Scion boy!" Ture whispers,"Let it go. We can have a _real_ good time......."

"Okay." Scion closes his eyes and moans as Ture begins nibbling on his earlobes.

"You see Scion dear? I can make you feel real good, bro......Remember all those times we've talked about what we wanted our mates to do with us? I know what you like, Scion......like this......"

Ture suddenly swipes his wet tongue inside Scion's left ear. Scion starts to breath heavily as he squirms even more and a low, deep moan rumbles out of his throat.

Ture continues his assault on his friend's ear for a few more minutes before breaking away. He looks up breathlessly, beads of sweat on his bare chest. Scion's eye was still closed. His mouth hung open, inviting lips still parted in bliss. Scion's lips traveled down Ture's chest and started to nibble on his nipples.

"P-Please.....Scion, stop!....ha ha!......." Ture laughed as Scion started to softly chew his nipples. 

"MMmmmmmmmmmmm.......Your cologne....mmmmmmmmmmm........smells great, Jase. Paco, right?", teases Scion as he slowly slides his hands back up Ture's hard body to his ribcage.

As Ture's giggles become more and more frequent, and the tremors wracking his tight body more uncontrollable, Scion knows he hasn't much more time. Removing his mouth from Ture's chest, Scion slides up, massaging Ture's entire body with his own, until he is able to reach the Giant's hands. The slow, sensuous "body massage" only increases both men's lust for each other. .

"Yeah?", Ture answers breathlessly. "You really want me?"

Scion grins and nods. "Yes! But promise me ONE THING!"

"Yes?" Ture asked. "What promise shall it be?"

"Please don't tell Foxy about this, okay?" Scion whispered. "I love both genders. I love Foxy and, I LOVE YOU TURE!

"Same here!" Ture said, smiling and holding Scion in his arms. Hours later, the two young men are sound asleep, Scion having to tell Ture all about his disturbing dreams and Ture doing his best to reassure Scion. Still, ever the protector, Ture made sure that Scion was safely and soundly asleep before he allowed himself to rest. 

"Wake up, Scion."

"Huh? Wha...? Ture? What's wrong?"

Scion's weary eyes flutter open to see his friend Ture standing beside his bed, a wicked smile on his face and eyes glowing crimson hue and skin now light green.

"I can't believe you fell for it! HA HA HA HA......"

"Huh? Fell for what? Ture, what're you talking about?"

"Oh, come on idiot! You really don't know? Even _you_ can't be stupid enough not to figure it out! All this time you thought I was here to help you. You just let me stroll in here, share your room and didn't even think about it, did you?"

"Think about what, Ture? What're you talking about??"

Ture suddenly lunges at Scion, the muscles in his naked arms and shoulders bulging as he grabs the young warrior by the throat.

"I'm talking about revenge! Revenge against you for all you've done to me! Leaving me behind on the planet, while you and the other 'Chosen Ones' go off to the moon on a suicidal journey! You've got to pay for abandoning me, you son of a bitch!" Ture's strong hands tighten around Scion's sensitive throat, and he feels his head swimming as the room swirls around him. He looks up and sees Ture with foam coming out of his mouth and blood veins pulsating through his body..

"TURE....please.......STOP! I AM SUFFOCATING..........!"

"SCION! Wake up, bro! It's me, TURE!"

"Ture! Get away from me!!!" Scion swats Ture's hand away from his shoulder and, using all his strength, shoves the Giant backwards. Caught off-guard, Ture stumbles back, striking his lower back against the closet across the room.

"Oww! Dammit Scion, what's wrong with you?!?"

Throwing off the bed sheets, the naked Scion leaps out of the bed and lunges at his friend. Immediately assuming a fighting stance, Ture barely manages to block Scion's punches. He isn't as lucky, when Scion suddenly sends bolts of thunder and lightning through out the room.

"Unnhhh....Scion....stop. Listen to me, NOW!" But, as Ture looks up into his attacker's eyes, he sees the blank, unfocused look and realizes he has seen this happen to Foxy once when the evil spirit, Naku. Ture then, decides to reason with Scion.

"SCION, please, listen to me. You are being possessed. You've got to fight it....."

"No! You're not going fool me again!" Scion responds through gritted teeth. "I'm tired of trying to make up for everything I've done to all of you! You want to fight me, Ture? Well, come on!! I'll kill you!"

"What...? Scion, what're you talking ab......"

Ture's question is interrupted as Scion flings himself at Ture's midsection, crashing into him and knocking both men to the floor. With Ture on top of him, it is difficult for Scion to get any leverage, which, he knows, is exactly what Ture wanted. Ture tried to pin Scion's arm to the floor , Ture realizes how much stronger his friend has become since he left to the moon fortess months ago. Still, Ture's years of studying the elements of Mantra have taught him more than a few tricks. Reaching up with his right hand, he uses a spell to make him as powerful as Scion, so he could knock Scion back into his senses. So, he tosses the Jade warrior off of him and up against the ceiling, obviously being stuck. It only takes seconds for each of the two young men to regain their feet and face the other in fighting stances again.

"Excellent, Ture! You are indeed worthy of becoming the consummate warrior! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

Ture freezes, his eyes scanning the room. He knows he saw Scion's lips moving as he said that, but that was definitely _not _Scion's voice....

"Scion........? Was that you.....?"

Again, the deep, gravelly voice.

"I have waited a long time for you and Scion. Now, finally, my patience will be rewarded!"

"Who are you?!" Ture demanded in anger, his fists shaking. "What've you done to Scion?!?" Scion starts to foam at the mouth, making strange sounds of laughter and screeching, as well as his head twisting all the way around like a doll getting it's head screwed off.

"Look into your friend's eyes, dear Ture. Look and see how hopeless your attempt to save this man really is........"

Eyes narrowing, Ture looks into the eyes of Scion. What he sees there terrifies him more than anything he's ever faced before. Scion's eye were fiery orange and gold, the "Life Jade" was pure black, blood veins showing through his pale skin and foam spraying from his mouth.

"Good Lord!"

"Ummmm.....Not quite, young one..........Hahahahahaha!"

"What....What do you want from us?", he asks, beads of sweat already forming on his skin.

"What I have wanted for years.......your eternal souls! I wanted revenge against the one called 'Saizou'! He has killed me long ago, now is my time for REVENGE!"

A deep, unrelenting chill flows through Ture's huge bones. In all the battles he has fought, death had always been a possibility. Although he, Scion, Foxy and Ramyleth never dwelled on it, they were always aware of it, and accepted the risks involved in saving life on the planet. But fighting for his and Scion's souls, completely alone against.......**_him_**......?!? Even Ture's self-confidence began to falter. His arms drop to his sides, his steel determination and concentration now sapped away........

"Yeeesssssssssss.......", the voice hissed. "You see it now, don't you, Ture? The impossibility of your winnning this battle........You know that even you, with your supposedly indomitable will and courage, have no hope of defeating me.....! Not even Mantra can work!"

Ture feels a wave of despair flow over him. The voice was right; there was no way he could defeat whatever was possessing Scion's body. Especially without Foxy, Ramyleth or his new mentor, Osiris. It was hopeless, impossible. He was all alone and helpless.

Suddenly, Scion's features soften, his eye and Jade returns to normal and he finally falls from the ceiling, knocking his head up against the legs of the bed.

"Ture........Don't give in to him........Remember what you taught me......You're never alone.......We're always.....with.....you......."

"Silence, slave!", the voice booms. Scion's face and body quickly changes again, returning to the hard, evil one of moments earlier.

"Scion, please stop this!"

The sound of his friend's voice struck something deep within the Giant. A new surge of determination washes away all the despair he was feeling moments ago. Instinctively, he falls into his fighting stance again, hands curled into fists, grabbing up his huge mace. His temples flare with barely surpressed anger. He does not like having his emotions manipulated....

"Get out of my friend....", he says through gritted teeth, violently swinging his mace around the room. 

"Hahahahaha! You bastard! You cannot stop me! Do you know who I am?!?"

"I know who you are. But, thanks to Scion, I remember who _I_ am, too. I won't let you take him......."

"Fool! I have waited for years to acquire you two! Your friend called 'Scion' is the heir of the warrior called 'Saizou'. He killed me long ago, he stopped the nothingness from consuming and mutating the world! Now, it's my turn to take his heir away! Join us or die!"

"Never!" Suddenly, the room spins, and Ture finds himself facing three of the most beautiful Kyojin giant women he's ever seen. Silently, they walk towards him and begin to gently caress his exposed skin, running their fingers through his hair. 

"Join us, Ture." they whisper into his ear. "We will give you all of the pleasure and desire you want."

"N-no....." Ture whimpered.

Now, their fingers are replaced by their soft lips and tongues. One of them lifts his chin and presses her sweet lips against his. The other two begin kissing his bare shoulders.....his neck....his chest.......

"Come with us and we can be with you forever." the Kyojin giant women whisper.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ture screamed in anger and frustration. Ture then feels the warmth of their skin press against his as their hands join their lips in exploring his body. 

"Oh.....Lord......."

Eyes shut tight, Ture tries to fight the tingling that surges through his body. He has never had a woman who tasted, smelled or.....felt.....as wonderful as these three. He feels their lips and fingers lightly run down his body, massaging his muscles, gently tickling him. He feels them as they rub his shoulders....kiss his chest.......caress his tight abs......slide beneath the waistband of his briefs.........

"NO!"

The women vanish as Ture opens his eyes and throws them off with his mace. Breathing heavily, chest heaving, he turns to face Scion.

"Get....out....of....my....friend.....!", he demands again, barely able to contain his rage. 

Scion grins. Folding his arms, he absently strokes his chin as he regards his former comrade..

"Hmmmmmmm......... the beings of nothingness were correct. Your will is formidable, former comrade of Scion's. Still, I am not done 'playing' with you yet......."

Ture pauses. "The NOTINGNESS.....???"

"Perhaps this would be more to your liking......"

With a wave of his hand, the being possessing Scion summons the power of Yin to opens a rift in the very air itself. Staring into the scene before him, Ture is shocked to see the four ancient heroes finishing a battle with some nameless monster. 

"This....can't be.......", mutters Ture. "I've never even met the ancients.......yet.........I **_know_** all about them........"

"Of course you do, my friend......watch..........."

The battle ends, and the group teleports together to the bridge of the Moon fortress. They walk up to a mechanism resembling a gigantic mirror. They were all trying to fore-see the future. One clip that Ture could not get out of his head was one where he saw Scion being possessed and Ture having to fight him.

"No.....This isn't right......." Ture says, strangely unable to take his eyes away from the scene unfolding before him. "That's......**_impossible_**!"

"Aaahhhh, but nothing is impossible if you join with me. We both know how much you miss going on adventures, staying by Scion's side.........."

Ture feels a pang of emotion at that last remark. How many times has he thought about 'the good old days'? Defending this world with all his old friends?

"You would be just as you were, with Scion again. Only this time, you would be defending more than just Dai-Chi; you would be heroes throughout the entire galaxy! Think of the adventure! The sights you would see that no other man has ever seen before! And you, would be on the forefront of this great battle, rather than wasting you life away!"

Ture just could not take it anymore "JUST SHUT UP!"

"No, you shut up bastard..........Did I forget to mention something?", hisses Scion.

In the vision, Ture saw himself, as well as Scion, Foxy, and Ramyleth, fighting Gomora!

"No...It can't be! Gomora? He wanted to die though."

"Wanted to die? Ha! Haven't you realized yet? Nothing is beyond my reach! Come with me, and all of this can be yours, including the soul and lifeforce of the late 

Ture's eyes closed tight, teeth cleched. Suddenly, his hands trembles and a tear rolls down his left cheek. He can no longer keep his emotions in check. So many feelings have been churning inside him......concern for Scion........sorrow over Gomora's long desired death.......anger at this entity's manipulations.......longing for his old friends.........After all of that, even Ture's sanity will begins to crack.

"Ture, Join me......!Join me and all this can be yours.........", the demon purrs seductively. Ture stands motionless, longing clearly showing in his eyes as he watches his three friends gather around him in the swirling scene before him. His fists continuously clench and unclench as he struggles with his emotions.

"Wait.......Did I forget something?"

Another wave of Scion's hand, and Ture's three comrades and friends, came to him.

Ture's voice cracks as he recognizes what is happening. "Scion's....friends?"

"Yesssssss......... Take my hand, join with me, and I will release your friend. HA HA HA HA HA!!!" A wave of exhaustion and weakness overcomes Ture. His eyes close in defeat and, biting his quivering bottom lip, he feels his hand rise from his side to join with the outstretched one in front of him. 

"Oh, God....I'm so sorry.........", he whispers, tears flowing freely.

"Yeeessssssss.........go on child!"

Suddenly, Scion's face twists as if in pain, and the true voice struggles to be heard through clenched teeth.

"Ture....don't do it!" Ture's hand suddenly stops moving.

"Fight him, bro........You've got to be.....strong.......You can....beat him........."

Then, with an obvious effort, the demon regains control. 

"AARRRGH!!!!! You'll pay for that, you bastard!"

"Scion........He's right..........What........What am I doing??" Wiping his tears away with the back of his hand, Ture immediately assumes a fighting stance, a look of frightening anger and determination on his face, holding his mace up in the air again.

"It's over, demon. You'll **never** have me, Scion, or ANYBODY!"

"Damn him! I almost had you! He should not have been able to free himself from my control!", rages the demon.

"Yeah, well, Scion's a lot stronger than most people think, despite him being smaller than me. That was your first mistake. "

Ture launches into a series of canings with his Mace , catching the demon offguard and sending Scion stumbling back. Only the reflexes of his body keep him from being badly injured.

"Your spell is broken, and I don't care what you do to me, monster! I'm not going to betray my friends! Now..... get.....out....of.....Scion!!" Ture punctuates his words with strong, fast blows. He becomes a whirlwind of movement, using every opening and advantage he can find. Although he manages to deflect some of Ture's attack, the demon is unprepared for the ferocity he now faces. The Giant's face is twisted in rage, muscles flexing as he prepares another attack. 

"Scion! I know you're in there! You've got to help me! He can't take both of us!"

Long seconds pass as Ture's dark eyes lock with the demon's. Then, they suddenly soften and a strangled cry erupts from Scion's mouth.

"Nnnnnooooooooo!!!! You cannot do this!! Your soul is tainted....too weak to break free!!" roars the demon. 

"I.....don't....think....so.....!"Scion says, struggling to reassert himself.

Ture smiles for a second, then resumes his determined look. Taking a deep breath, he lays into the body of his best friend. A jab of his mace to Scion's head, casting a Mantra of the fire elemental on the possessed Scion and then, another jab with mace in his chest. Soon, Scion's body is staggering, his hands covering his face.

"No......Please....No more hitting!" 

Ture strangely notices how the voice sounds so much less demanding and more....scared? Suddenly, Scion's scarred body freezes, becoming rigid and still. Then, a foul, black cloud of smoke erupts from his open mouth and coalesces on the floor between the two of them. The figure that appears is a deep red, with horns sprouting from it's head and tufts of hair all over it's body. Curling up into a ball, the monster covers it's head and eyes with two clawed hands. Ture watches as awareness returns to Scion's eyes and he slumps against the wall, exhausted.

"SCION!" In one swift movement, Ture is past the monster and at his friend's side, supporting him. 

"Hey........Owww!", moans Scion, rubbing his side.

"Ah, I'm sorry. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll live.....But did you have to hit me with your mace??" Scion asks, smiling up at his friend.

Ture returns the smile, relieved to finally have Scion back. "Sorry; I forgot how easily you bruise, since you are humanoid and all....."

"Very funny Ture. What're we going do with him, the demon?"

"Well, personally, I'm not done hitting or casting mantra magic him just yet....", Ture replies jokingly, curling his hand into a fist.

"No! Please! I'll behave!Just don't hit me again!"

"Who put you up to this?", demands Ture.

" The great one of Nothingness.........Months ago, when Saizou transferred his powers to Scion, the great one ordered me use that opportunity to enter Scion's soul and slowly corrupt him. I wanted revenge against you, Scion and Saizou, for tryign to wipe out the nothingness' creations."

"Well, that explains why you weren't wiped out with the other monsters......", notes Ture, still carefully watching the mewling monster. "The wave that destroyed them probably wouldn't affect you inside Scion's body."

"But....why _my_ soul and not Ture's as well?"

"Because, my master felt that you were the weak link. Ture was too strong. Your soul had already been tainted by a great god being, and with you converted again, he could force Ture to submit, also......."

"So you're not really him.....the Nothingness, I mean......"

"No, although my powers can twist your mind and emotions into believing I am. In fact, I can even enhance whatever feelings you already have, like the ones you have for each other. Master of Nothingness thought it would be more convincing that way......He never said anything about all the hitting, though! I mean, a little I can stand, but I have a very delicate complexion!"

Despite themselves, the two young men try to stifle a laugh.

"I don't believe this.......", sighs Ture, smiling.

"Why don't some of the other 'Chosen ones' have problems like this?", grins Scion.

"So, what do we do with him? I mean, we can't just kill him.......can we?", asks Ture, casting an eye at the monster.

"Kill me?!? No, please!! I promise I'll never bother you again!"

"Think we can trust him?", asks Ture.

"Welllll.......the nothingness is no match for me, Surlent, Riza or Dune, since we are destined to become new Rudras, controlling life on the planet." replies Scion. The demon's jaw drops in shock.

"You a Rudra?!? I don't believe it!!"

"Believe it. And if you ever bother either one of us......", Scion tells him, menacingly.

"..........Or any of our friends........", interjects Ture.

".........we will have your head on a pike!"

"Okay! Okay! I get the picture! I'm out of here! AAAAAAAAH!"

Then, in a puff of acrid smoke, he is gone. With great sighs of relief, the two friends slump against the wall and slide onto the floor.

"Damn! I'm glad that's over!"

"You?!? How'd you like to share your body with him? Not to mention getting......owww.......beat up by your best friend?", replies Scion, rubbing his side again. "I think you broke a rib!"

Ture chuckles. "I did not! And you got in some good hits too, you know!" Then Ture takes a good look at Scion and sees the dried blood on his lips, the bruises on his face and upper body. 

"Hey, seriously, .....You alright?", he asks. Scion sees the exhaustion and concern in Ture's face. He also sees the deep purple bruises on his friend's abs and shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm okay.........You?"

"Yeah, I'm cool."

"Hey, Ture?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. You saved my life. I would have never known what to do...."

"Hey, it was a team effort. Even the strongest of people need help at times like this." The two help each other to their feet. 

"Scion?"

"Unnhhh....Yeah?"

"Do you think the monster will ever come back??", Jason asks with a wry grin.

Scion chuckles. "Man, I hope not. If he does, he will become bloody pulp!"

The two friends laugh, then pick up their garments as they slowly limp towards the bathroom shower. 

"You know, I could've taken you......", says Scion, smiling.

"No way! You're just lucky I was holding back.....", chides Ture.

"What?!? If you hadn't pulled that stupid sheet trick......"

"Oh, come on, man! I just didn't want to hurt you........" Ture chuckled as he held onto Scion.

"Ture......" Scion said, grining.

"Yes Scion?" Ture asked. "What do you need?"

"Please don't tell Foxy all about this!" Scion laughed as he and Ture cleaned up, got dressed and headed out of the Inn and into the vast world, awaiting another day to come.

****

THE END


End file.
